Victory and Sacrifice
by JustSims17
Summary: The Z Fighters suffer from the pain of losing Goku and enjoy the calm peace after Cell is defeated. But the trouble isn't over- a pained and confused Gohan can't handle his emotions and his power is starting to overwelm him- what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

VICTORY AND SACRIFICE

By Sims (Simone)

Note: I do not, will not, and have not owned Dragonball Z, I wrote this purely for entertainment purposes. So don't sue me funimation!

A/N: Readers and Lurkers- Sorry for the crappy and short first chapter- leave a comment so I know what you think cause i'm not sure whether to continue, i'd really appreciate it :) Enjoy (hopefully) Oh and this fic is only rated M because i'm not sure what will be coming and it may turn into some graphic and/or smutty stuff- so look out for that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His head hung with the grief and anger of losing his dad- and he was speechless with shock, happiness, pride and calm about the feat he had just pulled off- Cell was gone- finally. Standing alone and resisting the urge to collapse- he let his mangled arm hang loosely at his side- surprised to see surges of power still flying off him. _I've taken so much damage._ He thought, _if anything I should have reverted to my normal state._

His friends however- hadn't noticed the odd occurance- processing what had happen as much as Gohan was. When they'd figured it out every one of them was running and flying after him- determined to hug their saviour. With three pairs of arms on him, Gohan subtly shoved them away- he didn't want that right now.

Him and his old mentor Piccolo alone were the only ones that weren't joining in the celebritory cheers. Preferring to keep to their thoughts and reflections in isolation. Piccolo had taught Gohan the values of bravery, strength and independence from an age too young to handle such things- giving him the wisdom of a much older man and warrior- his father's son. It made him almost understand Vegeta as he only half heartedly smiled with the others.

Piccolo- thinking along the same lines, was busy keeping a sharp eye on Gohan- noticing his spasming muscles and the static still emanating off him. His power is incredible, but was it too much for such a small innocent body?

Gohan's eyes widened- stepping back from his friends for a moment as he felt several hot flashes of anger._ I...I can't control it_. He realized- looking down at his hand as it glowed and dimmed continually.

By now, Piccolo wasn't the only one to notice something strange in him. "Hey Gohan you okay?" Yamcha asked.

Gohan didn't answer, his legs slightly crumbling under the power as he clutched his arm.

Unable to just watch what was happening to his friend- Krillin stepped forward, stopping when Picollo put his arm out to block him. "Gohan's power is overwelming him- there's no reasoning with him now."

"I have to help him Piccolo- he's my friend." Krillin whimpered- breaking free of Piccolo's arm and walking towards Gohan. He couldn't get too close or make contact because of the electric currents surrounding Gohan, forcing him to stop a metre away from him. "Stay back." Gohan said , putting more force into his words than he was planning too.

Feeling another hot flash, the land underneath him seemed to shake and a nearby mountain blew apart. If that happens again one of my friends might get hurt. Gohan thought, trying in vain to calm his emotions. "I have to go you guys."

With that, he sped off into the sky, at a rate so fast it would be useless to try and catch him up.

Tien, Picollo, Yamcha, Krillin and the half concious Vegeta just stared- processing this new turn of events. "First Goku.... now Gohan." Krillin said quietly, dropping to his knees. "We lost them."

Yamcha- always the light heart, tried to cut in on the miserable mood. "But come on you guys- Gohan beat Cell! We won!"

No one else spook- keeping awkwardly quiet till Vegeta spook up, standing shakily on his feet. "A true super saiyan has un-real power, and has no need for earthling feelings and morals. They are designed to kill. Gohan has become a true saiyan- the desire is uncontrollable." As much as the thought of what Gohan had become scared and repulsed him he was also slightly envious and awed by it- and the tips of his mouth were almost smirking.

Piccolo detected the hint of Vegeta's old power hungry evil- a little intimidated by it as his eyes flicked to him.

"But I can't lose Gohan too, not now!" Krillin said helplessly.

"He'll return in time." Piccolo reassured them.

"How do you know? Tien asked, worry and doubt etched across his face.

"I just know Gohan." Piccolo finished simply, a rare smile flicking across his face. "The kids a prodgedy."


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin was no where near as sure as Piccollo as he gathered the delicate looking 18 up in his arms and stared in the direction Gohan had flew off in- feeling his fading Ki. _Chi-Chi's gunna freak._ He thought, launching of the ground and joining the others on their way to Kami's lookout. _Where-ever he is I hope he's okay._

Gohan wasn't even half okay- sitting upon a rock in the middle of a rocky terrain as he closed his eyes and started thinking of his dad. "You were always so strong dad, so confident- you knew I could defeat Cell and you died for me- you left me." Gohan thought, muttering the words you left me so he could feel them on his lips. "You left me when I needed you dad. WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO!!!!!!" He raged, launching himself off his rock with tears and pain running down his cheeks. His leg shot out and sliced through a small mountain, and he found- to his surprise, that he took joy in watching it crumble. Rejuvenated- he let his grief engulf him, punching through everything in sight just to see it fall down by his knees. Destruction eased his emotions- made him feel like he wasn't the only being in the world left suffering.

The rage itself didn't calm, but his breath became more normal as he slowly lowered back to earth. His hands were shaking and his hair kept spiking up and down so it looked even taller than it was normally. His eyes flashed momentarily as his power shook the water near him- causing waves to rise up.

Hearing a little yell Gohan turned around and spotted something trying to swim against the strengthened current, her arms flailing and clutching the little bit of wood in front of her.

Smirking to himself, Gohan rose and almost glided towards her, landing with one foot on the bit of wood."Need some help little girl?" He asked.

From the afterlive, Goku was almost breaking King Kai's shoulder blades from the pressure he was putting on them- his face worried as he looked down at his son.

When Gohan raised a hand- Goku could sense his son gathering Ki- eyes widening and his hand making King Kai buckle. "GOHAN NO!!" He yelled- his plead echoeing in his son's head.

As the girl closed her ears and cried for help even louder, Gohan lowered the Ki ball in his hand for a moment- shocked to hear his dads voice. _Don't succumb to the power son _Goku's voice called, ringing in his ear. _Your anger is your power- use it as a tool- don't let the tool use you- you can fight it Gohan._

_But I can't fight it dad. _Gohan voiced back. _You left me because at that moment neither of us were strong or smart enough to beat Cell- you were weak._

With that Gohan raised his Ki ball once again towards the little girls face and two things happened in very quick succession. As he launced the power ball- Goku used instant transmission to intervene. His dead bodied self appeared long enough and corporeal enough to arrive on earth where Gohan was and deflect his energy ball. At the same time Piccollo had zoned in on Gohan's ki and lifted the little girl safely from the water.

Feeling safe to open her eyes as she wasn't incinerated or drowned- the girl promptly continued her screeching- much to the dismay of Piccollo's sensitive ears. Half because a strange green man was holding her and half because she was in the air. "Stop your screaming." Piccollo said sharply and a little louder than he meant to. "Your safe now."

_First i'll deal with the screaming child then i'll deal with the adolescent nightmare Gohan's become. _Piccollo thought- flying a safe distance away and placing her on dry ground. "Thank you mister!"

Put off by the thanks, Piccollo's face went a rare shade of red in embarrassment. "Don't mention it kid." He muttered, heading back the way he came.


End file.
